


Blue Rose - [Ichiru Kiryu Love Story]

by Shirasu22



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Day Class, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Powers, Forbidden Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Confessions, Other, Singing, Taboo, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, night class - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Asaki Kaichi was a vampire who didn't understand humans, that all changes when a transfer student arrives and brings along her charge...new feelings arise and a rose blooms as the love never should be slowly spilled as it seems like tragedy awaits.





	Blue Rose - [Ichiru Kiryu Love Story]

||A/N: This is a re-write to the old story called 'Understanding' I wasn't really pleased with it as it seemed like I just put out there some ideas without care so I'll be doing this story this sort of way only at a really slow pace...so yeah hope you like it and the pictures here are made by someone who was kind enough to draw them for me! So credit for these pictures go to them!||

Note: I did change a few things up for her, like her job as well as the history of her bloodline a tiny bit, I wanted to make it a bit more interesting so yeah...

Vampires and humans have been at odds with one another since the beginning of their entire existence. Wars raged for centuries until a somewhat sort of peace was placed upon both kinds and for a while, things were rather peaceful.

However there were rules set out for both vampires and humans, vampires could not drink the blood of a human at any cost and no vampire could ever turn another human into one of their own, only types of vampires who had the ability to change humans were Purebloods.

Purebloods were known to be the higher class of the vampire race, but in actual those types of vampires had to place up a strong front considering that if they were to ever show weakness then other vampires would try to use it for an advantage.

It also goes without saying that if a vampire and a human were to fall in love then it wouldn't work no matter how much their hearts yearned for the other...

The biggest reason was is the lifespan of humans...theirs are limited while vampires can live for thousands of years without their forms aging at all.

For centuries neither race fell in love with the other...

But on rare occasions some did, but it always ended like it was expected.

This story is true of that type of love.

The love between a vampire and a human...

Taboo love...

One that could turn tragic if events pulled the right strings caging one in the endless path to sorrow and thirst...

This story is when a Blue Rose meets her thorn, one who helps her understand the surroundings before her. And the meaning beneath her new found feelings...

\-----------------------

Asaki Kaichi - an Aristocrat vampire who also had the blood of a vampire hunter, it was said to her that in a distant past one of the vampires in the Kaichi bloodline had fallen in love with a vampire hunter and when they had started a family it wasn't pretty.

When a vampire gets a human pregnant they ultimately don't understand that a vampire unborn baby feeds off of the energy of the mother until it's ready to be born. In the end, the human was changed and that caused chaos...but the family line continued.

And ever since the vampire hunting blood continued...

Which meant that Kaichi members were actually able to use vampire hunting weapons if needed but ultimately never decided to so they could keep their previous members past a secret.

"You alright, Asaki?" Ichijo asked sending her a slightly worried look.  
"Hm?" Asaki asked.  
"You were staring off into space," Ichijo replied.  
"Oh...it's nothing just thought of something," Aaski replied monotone.

Ichijo nodded his head but still was a bit worried, he was used to Asaki's lack of emotion as well as the others were but he still wanted yet hoped for her to understand humans better like Kaname had brought her here for.

'Then again how can one understand them when she rarely makes an effort to speak with them?' Ichijo thought.

Course he knew the answer was since they weren't supposed to speak with the day class members...though there were a few guys in the day class who would shout out their 'love' for her she never reacted.

Can't really blame her since she never understood the meaning of 'falling in love' with someone due to the fact of how her family had her up until they died suddenly.

Asaki had always been closed off when it came to humans but she did often speak with the Headmaster, he was the only human out of the others she worked with that she'd ever talk too but it seemed as if that would soon change.

When Asaki turned her head to look in front of her she was met with the sight of a single pocky stick held out to her. Rima was at the end of it offering her one.

"Here, you might feel better if you have one," Rima said bored tone.  
"Thanks," Asaki replied taking it.

Rima and Senri were the two main people in the Night Class that Asaki would spend her free time with, but if the two were out then she was always with Ichijo who didn't mind if she and Senri slept on his shoulders due to their daily jobs.

Asaki became a singer for her band Nightly Shadows a month or two after she joined the Night Class and was actually pretty good at it she and the others had many fans of their own and actually currently were in the makings of recording their next album but the rules were set that school came first.

So during the night, Asaki would be in class while during the day she'd wait until the Day Class members were already inside their classrooms before she would soon head off to record some music.

Though these days since the ball was arriving it would be a bit before she'd be able to.

And Asaki never once danced with anyone at the ball, she'd always be off standing to the side waiting on hours until it ended. Occasionally eating cake with Senri or Rima but mostly she was alone.

\-----------------------

By the time it became night a carriage outside the school arrived, first came out a man with silver hair and a mask to cover his face with he helped a small girl out before the two of them headed for the entrance of the school.

Mirai Kurnai was gonna be the new transfer student to the Night Class, not much was known about her other then at birth her body was different and so she had been weak for a while until now since she finally joined the Night Class.

The girl already met up with Headmaster as well as Yuki, soon learning some of the rules of the place she headed for the Night Class were she made an odd entrance. By giggling away like a schoolgirl as she sat on the teacher's desk in front of the others facing it.

"This class looks like fun. Say shouldn't this class have started already?" Mirai asked.  
"Who the hell...are you?" Aidou asked.

Looks like she didn't like the question due to the fact her eyes narrowed towards the blonde, with just a mere leap she landed on the desk before Aidou and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"The hell...? Excuse me, boy, you think you can talk that way to me?" Mirai said.

Kaname though intervened however things took an odd turn when she clung to Kaname making a few people very uncomfortable. She giggled as if to innocently apologize but when her eyes met Asaki's she smiled and switched to her making the others freeze.

No new student in the Night Class dared approach Asaki, mostly due to the cold stoic look in her eye whenever she caught them looking at her, but Mirai just crouched down with her legs together as she grinned.

"Wow you must be Asaki Kaichi, I hear your family upholds the blue flames. A rare power!" Mirai acted as if she was impressed.  
"....." Asaki didn't answer.

No one really expected her to but what no one else in this room knew was that Asaki could sense her status as a vampire, narrowing her grey eyes at the girl before her she leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed as she ate the rest of the pocky stick in her mouth.

To the others the air around them got tight as they watched Asaki just glare at the new girl, but when she wasn't getting a reply from the dark blue haired girl she frowned and soon apologized to everyone before leaving the classroom altogether.

Asaki waited for a moment before she stood up and left the room, Akatsuki called after her but she completely ignored him however Aidou soon followed her catching up to the girl. He wasn't going to annoy her as he always has done he wanted to know just why she reacted the way she did.

Unknown Kaname knew, and so did the transfer student as well.

"Asaki wait!" Aidou shouts.  
"What is it?" Asaki asked, annoyed.  
"What made you..." He tried to ask but didn't finish.  
"Her sent...isn't that of whom she claims to be," Asaki told him.

The two spoke for a moment without Asaki even facing him, Aidou didn't know her secret but he knew she must've sensed at least something. Mirai did indeed give off that odd vibe so he asked if Asaki would like to look into it with him.

'There's no need to search...that woman resides within that girl.' Asaki thought, glaring out the window.

\--------------------------

Asaki and Aidou watched as Mirai interacted with both Yuki and Zero, something about her was off but first they needed to know just who Mirai was and they would indeed look into it if needed.

By the time the morning came along the Day Class students were outside the gates of the Night Class, Ichijo mentioned it had gotten worse witch made Asaki sigh in annoyance.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you, Asaki," Ichijo says.  
"It wasn't you. I wish they would just leave us alone." Asaki said.  
"Now now Asaki what's wrong with people fawning over us?" Aidou asked, falling back into his teasing.  
"Piss off," Asaki replied.

Aidou oddly enough left it at that, he knew now to piss her off if they were to work together to figure out what was with the aura around Mirai. But when the girl is in your class you need to act in secret.

When Mirai bothered Senri and Rima mentioning that she heard they were models she then mentioned she heard of Asaki's music.

"And aren't you a singer, Asaki?" Mirai asked smiling.  
"......" Again nothing from Asaki.  
"Asaki doesn't like to talk, it would be wise to leave her be," Rima told her.  
"Sorry~," Mirai said giggling as she left.

Asaki looked up as she watched the girl leave to her seat, everyone else did the same not liking the feeling in the air making Asaki's thoughts confirmed to her. This girl wasn't who she said she was...but without proof, it would make her a laughing stock in the vampire world.

Not long later Yagari walked in to 'teach' class went down with not much of trouble but it wasn't until later after class that things changed to be rather odd.


End file.
